Let The Flames Begin
by TheBombFershure
Summary: Riley Scott is a normal teenager, who works for Alternative Press magazine. What happens when this single beauty get worshiped by guys from her favorite bands?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Riley Olivia Scott.  
I work at Alternative Press magazine, as a interviewer.  
My life is pretty blah,  
until guys from my favorite bands fight over me.  
Then things start to get interesting, and I may have to call for reinforcements,  
because after all,  
life isnt always what it seems. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the startling sound of my alarm clock.  
I sat up with a sigh and turned the loud racket off. Let me clear up a few things for you:  
(a) No, I don't hate my job/life. Everything is wonderful in my world.  
(b) I am most definatly single, like always.  
(c) I'm not original.  
(d) I'm a journalist.

There. I think that'll do enough for you.  
So here I am. 5'4, 18 year old girl. I have longish dark brown hair, aquamarine eyes, and I'm basically like any other 18 year old girl.  
I look like everyone else at Alternative Press.  
I'm a journalist for Alternative Press magazine, and I love it there.  
I don't get judged, because everyone who walks through that door with a purpose looks just like I do.  
I didn't get abused as I was a child either, so if that's what you're looking for, then this isnt for you.  
I stood up, still in slumberland, and walked to my closet to get clothes.  
I pulled out a Paramore RIOT shirt, orange skinny jeans, and the rest of the stuff I'd need, and ran to the bathroom.  
I also live with my obnoxious sister.  
You know, the one who slaps her gum, who's the ditz of the family that everyone loves?  
She's the reason I'm single.  
I brought my old boyfriends home, and they ended up with her by the end of the night.  
So that's why I'm single 99.9 percent of the time.  
I also only have friends from where I work.  
I don't have many friends outside of my day to day job.  
I don't support my sister in any way. If she wants that Gucci purse, then she'll have to get money to buy it, or go complain to my parents.  
I ask for a place of my own and they say I'm asking to much, but when perfect litte Layne wants a couple million dollars to go on a shopping spree,  
thats not alot, and she gets it. She gets everything she wants.  
I turned into the bathroom, the door unlocked, and walked in. Steam was coming from the shower, so I almost walked out.  
Because of Layne being the worst sister anyone could want, I walked to the toilet and flushed it, then ran out of the area and into the closet where the towels go.  
There were many times when I hid there when she was threatening to poke my eye out with an earring, or choke me with a necklace.

"OHMAGAWD!" I heard her yell as the water turned hot. She jumped out wrapping a towel around her and running into the hall way. She ran to my room.  
I jumped out of the closet, closed the door and locked it.  
She just got Punk'd.

"I am so going to kill you...and stuff!" She screamed on the other side of the door.

"Nice comeback. Sounds like something a 5 year old would say." I screamed back.

I quickly took a shower, dried my hair, got dressed, and put make up on. I then slung the makeup in my purse and grabbed my keys of the counter where I had my clothes sitting.  
I opened the door with the long haired blonde girl, who should've been named something like 'Claire' or 'Nicole' or something along those lines.

"Why'd you do that, it was uncool," She said, snapping her gum.

"Because, unlike you, I have a job that I have to go to."

"I have a job."

"Yeah, using up all the hot water and making me late for mine," I retorted, then pushed her out of the way so I could get to my room.

I grabbed the messenger bag I kept my reports, interviews, cds, and past magazines in and slung it over my shoulder.  
I ran out of my room, closing the door behind me.

"I'm gone to work. Be back later," I called.

Like it'd matter to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

I got out of my vintage Bug and raced to the front doors of the building, grabbing my notebook and pen out of my messenger bag, and slinging it over my shoulder.  
I was having difficulty pulling the door open with my hip, and a tall brown haired boy, about my age, came beside me. He looked really familiar, but I didn't see his full face through his sunglasses.

"Hey, do you need help?" He asked, motioning to the door.

"Yes, please," I said moving out of the way. He walked to the door and opened it for me. I put my foot in front of it and motioned for him to go before me.

"No ma'am. A girl as beautiful as you should go first, always," He said, causing me to blush. He chuckled and grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door. We both laughed and he had to rush off to do something.

I stood up a little bit straighter and fast walked to my boss' office.

"Mr. Wilson," I said, getting his attention.

"Yes, Riley," He said looking up, taking his reading glasses off and slipping them on top of his head, linking his hands together and setting them on his desk.

"Sorry I'm late. You know how younger sisters are in the shower," I said, adding a smile. He chuckled.

"No problem. Go talk to Kelsei and she'll give you your assignments for today," He said, smiling.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you at break," I said, making a short wave and walking out the door.

I walked down the hallway towards my cubicle, and sat my stuff down in one of the 5 chairs I had in it for visitors.

"Oh my gosh! Riley! You're late! What happened?" Kelsei said, running through the door.

"Little sister and her shower. I had to flush the toilet to get her out."

"Now if that isn't the Riley I love," She said smiling.

Kelsei is a short, petite would be a better word, girl who is always bibitty boppity. She acts just like me. She's a pint size version of me, actually. She has brown hair a little past her shoulders.  
Today she was wearing a 'Edward' shirt, and pair of light washed skinny leg jeans. She had on a pair of slip on clogs.

"Well, I had to bathe. I heard I had an interview with a band today? That true?"

"Yup. You wore the right shirt today, I suppose," She said passing me my agenda.

"Paramore! No flipping way! For cereal?" I asked, skeptical.

"Chea," she said, smiling. Beaming, more like it.

"Oh, did I tell you about the ahhhhmazingly cute guy that called me beautiful!?!" I said throwing myself back in my comfortable chair.

"No. Tell tell!" She said sitting in a chair in front of my desk.

My cubicle was more modern. I had pictures up of different things, and even a couple pictures I drew of some bands. I had flowers, which rotted, on top of my filing cabnet, which look awesome. I had black zebra print chairs, and a black modern desk. I also had a lime green laptop that I brought in.

"Well, he looked familiar," I said, looking at the clock,"We have five minutes to get to the meeting room to interview Paramore, so I suggest I tell you about it afterward."

"Okay, lets go," She said, getting paper and pens, along with a voice recorder. I grabbed Paramore's cds and list of questions from fans and from office workers and walked to the interview room. We got there early so we went ahead and got everything set up.

"Nervous?" Mr. Wilson asked me, bringing a small camera into the room and setting it up for Kelsei.

"Just a little," I said looking up at him.

"Well at least you're supporting them," he said, looking at my shirt.

"Will you two leave me alone about that?" I asked, laughing.

I turned my head and saw the random hair of Hayley Williams. Red bangs, and purple in the back. Wow. I kinda liked it, but I was a fan of her hair in the 'Emergency' and 'Misery Buisness' videos. 'That's What You Get' even!  
Following her, were 4 boys. One with curly brown hair, in what looked like an afro. Taylor. Then a tall, thinnish brown haired one, Josh. Then a more chubbier brown haired boy, Zac. And then, the oldest, with a shaved head, Jeremy.

"Hello, welcome to Alternative Press," I said, shaking each of their hands,"I'm Riley, I'll be interviewing you today," I said smiling wide. I went to shake Josh's hand and he looked at me, puzzled, but didnt stand there, he followed Hayley and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Kelsei. I'll be helping Riley today," She said, fiddling with her camera stand. We set up microphones and then sat down. I crossed my legs, I dug into my bag.

"I see you're a fan, Riley," Hayley said, laughing.

"Yeah, kinda sorta," I said laughing back. Everyone was laughing.

'I better not mess up, I want them to come back in the future.' I thought to myself.

"We'll start with some questions about the band, and then go into fan questions," I said shuffling through the papers.

"Mmkay," Hayley said, nodding her head. Seems like she's the only talkative one. Josh was still staring at me, puzzled.

"So, to start off with, what's the name of your band?" I said, laughing.

"Paramore," Hayley shouted, smiling.

"Introduce yourselves," Kesei said, still toying with the camera.

"I'm Hayley."

"I'm Jeremy."

"I'm Zac."

"I'm Taylor."

"I'm Josh."

"Okay, so Laurie from Wisconsin wants to know: 'What are you focusing more on for your third album?'"

"We're trying to focus more on our live, raw sound. We like our sound live, and we're working on that with our producer," Hayley explained, mostly using her hands to explain it.

"Tyra,15, West Virginia'....

--FF to end of meeting--

"Thank you all, and we hope to see you in the future," I said smiling.

"Definatly," Hayley said, with alot of thrill in her voice, smiling.

"And, camera's off. Nice job guys," Kelsei said coming from behind the camera for the first time.

Hayley, Jeremy, Zac, and Taylor all walked with Kelsey to my cubicle, but Josh waited for me, while I was putting stuff into my messenger bag.

"You know you could go on to my cubicle," I pointed out.

"I was going to wait for you,"

"Why is that?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because, you're beautiful. Who wouldn't wait for you," He said, then opening the door out of the meeting area and pushing his sunglasses on his face.

That's when it all made sense. 


End file.
